


You See, But You Do Not Observe

by sophistry



Category: 221B Baker Towers
Genre: Character of Color, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Movie Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophistry/pseuds/sophistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London, that great cesspool into which all the loungers of the Empire are irresistibly drained.</p>
<p>The original manip/concept art for '221B Baker Towers'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You See, But You Do Not Observe

  


  


 

> _[...] Imagine fandom’s reaction if the next big Holmes adaptation to come along had Holmes and Watson as British, yeah - young black British men, living case to case on a council estate in a dodgy area of London. How fandom would react if Sherlock Holmes didn’t employ street kids and homeless people like trained animals to do his bidding, but instead was part of that invisible underclass; if instead of having his eccentricities tolerated~ by Scotland Yard on account of being the Great White Genius, Sherlock Holmes, BME, school dropout, and sometime addict, was regarded by the police as practically a criminal already, one more thug, one more junkie, one more dealer in the making. If he had to choose between buying the week’s groceries or palming a twenty to a bored constable for the chance to spend five minutes on a crime scene, in the hope that whoever’s under enough pressure to deal with crime rates in the neighbourhood will pay him enough for a perp to feed himself and Watson for a month or two. If the greatest threat to his safety were police brutality, or the prospect of being done for a snitch; if his arch enemy weren’t Moriarty, but the systemic poverty and inequality that has him helping out his oppressors just to get by, and that makes the other side of the law look more tempting to someone with his skills every day._

 

Concept originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://sophistory.tumblr.com/post/21920818988/so-that-whole-the-indian-sherlock-thing-got-me); manip later posted [here](http://sophistory.tumblr.com/post/21976170209/london-that-great-cesspool-into-which-all-the).

 

More about _221B Baker Towers_ [here](http://221b-baker-towers.tumblr.com/about).


End file.
